Cœur de loup
by Aura Dark Wolf
Summary: Chaque soir, Carla Tsukinami se rend à la bibliothèque de l'école pour étudier en paix. Jusqu'à se qu'une jeune inconnue viennent troublé sa solitude. Ceci est ma première fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Noté M pour des situations et des propos violent.


Ce soir était un soir comme les autres pour Carla Tsukinami. Son dernier court venait de se terminer et il se dirigeait maintenant vers la bibliothèque du lycée. Les élèves des autres classes avait encore deux heures de cours, de ce fait il le vampire pouvait rester faire ses devoirs à l'école plutôt que chez lui, où il avait plus de mal à se concentrer sur son travail scolaire, notamment à cause de son jeune frère. Shin avait en effet pris l'habitude de ramenait une fille ou deux pour se " _divertir"_ , et il prenait un malin plaisir à les faire hurlé jusqu'à l'aurore.

Bref, l'aîné des fondateurs ne le supportait plus, mais il se refusé à entrer en conflit avec son frère. La seule solution était donc la bibliothèque. Solution qui ne lui déplaisait pas : l'endroit était calme, les élèves peu nombreux à ce moment de la journée – une petite dizaine tout au plus – et la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce avait quelque chose de relaxant.

Entrant en silence dans la pièce, Carla se dirigea directement à la place qui était maintenant la sienne : une table dans un coin tout au fond de la salle, dissimulé par plusieurs étagères de livres. Le lieu n'était pourtant pas étroit, il était facile de s'y mouvoir. Le vampire s'installa rapidement et se mit au travail. La table était assez grande pour au moins dix personne, mais aucuns des jeunes lycéens n'étaient suffisamment fous pour risquer de déranger Carla Tsukinami.

Du moins, c'était le cas jusqu'à ce soir.

Carla venait de finir un devoir de d'histoire sur la décolonisation des britannique en Inde, quand son regard fut attiré par un lège mouvement sur sa droite. Se tournent légèrement de côté, il vit une fille en uniforme – donc une autre élève – déposé son sac d'école et commencer à sortir ses affaires à l'autre bout de la table. Le vampire ne dit rien, se contentant d'appuyer son dos contre le mur derrière lui et d'observé le moindre fait et geste de l'intruse. Il la détailla aussi : taille moyenne, le corps fin, les cheveux bruns clairs mi- longs, la peau clair à en juger par ses mains. La seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas voir était la couleur de ses yeux. Après quelques minutes passés à l'observer, il se détourna, décidant que se mettre en colère ou lui dire de partir était inutile.

' _Tant qu'elle ne me dérange pas ou ne me parle pas, peu importe_ ,' ce dit-il. Il se replongea donc dans son travail. Comme souhaité, la présence de la jeune étudiante le laissa en paix. Elle l'ignora, ne semblant même avoir remarqué la présence du jeune homme, qui lui de demandé pas mieux. Alors que Carla terminait un autre devoir – de mathématique cette fois – la sonnerie annonça la fin des cours pour ce soir. Car oui, comme les autres vampires Carla et Shin n'allaient en classe que la nuit.

* * *

La première chose que Carla senti en entrant chez lui fut l'odeur d'un être humain, ou plutôt d'une humaine ramené par son frère. Et la première chose qu'il entendit fut les respirations haletantes et entrecoupées de soupirs du couple. Lâchant un grognement désapprobateur, Carla se dirigea vers la cuisine, et prit une poche de sang dans le réfrigérateur. Il déposa son précieux repas sur la table, attendant qu'il se réchauffe un peu. Il m'aimait pas vraiment ça, son frère non plus, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. A moins de trouver une orpheline errant dans la rue, ils n'avaient pas d'humaine pour leur servir de garde-manger. Il y a encore un siècle, cela n'aurait pas était un problème : des vagabondes qui disparaissaient sans que personne ne le remarque, il y en avait à foison. Mais de nos jours, c'était une autre paire de manche.

Quelque pars sous lui, Carla entendit les cris de l'humaine devenir plus fort, plus douloureux aussi. Il laissa échapper un soupir : son frère avais voulu jouer au sadique et avait entraîné sa proie dans les cachots de la demeure. Au moins, cela voulait dire que cette fille-là ne ressortirait pas d'ici vivante. Dès que Shin serait fatigué de ses petits jeux, il la mordrait et la viderait de son sang. Malgré son agacement, un petit sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Carla. Se relevant, il remit la poche de sang au frais, puis descendit les escaliers menant au sous-sol.

Arrivé au bas des dernières marches, le vampire s'arrêta. Il n'était pas un pervers comme son frère et le spectacle des ombres projeté sur les murs par la lumière de quelque bougies lui suffisait amplement. Il devinait aisément la scène qui se déroulait dans la cellule. La fille était sur une table de torture inclinée, sans doute avec ses deux mains enchaînées au-dessus de sa tête. Dix minutes passèrent ainsi avant que le couple n'arrive à l'orgasme. Haletant et sans doute en sueur, Shin se releva pour prendre quelque chose sur le sol. Il se pencha ensuite sur sa partenaire, apparemment pour l'embrasser.

_Sh… Shin-sama… murmura lourdement la fille.

_Chut, repose-toi ma belle, tu l'as bien mérité, répondit le plus jeune des Tsukinami.

Il y eu un moment de silence, seulement troublé par la respiration et la chamade des battements de cœur des deux amants.

_Tu peux venir, grand frère.

_Tu t'es rhabillé au moins ?

_Ouai, c'est bon.

Carla s'avança dans la lumière des bougies qui éclairaient la scène. La jeune fille était nue et inconsciente, retenu par les bracelets des chaînes accrochées à ses poignets, comme deviné plus tôt.

_Tu l'as endormie ? demanda l'aîné.

_Elle m'a bien diverti, je me suis dit qu'elle méritait bien une mort… disons plus douce ?

Un large sourire ornait le visage de Shin, apparemment satisfait de lui. Carla ne répondit rien. Au moins il n'aurait pas a supporté les cris désespérés de cette fille qui les aurait supplié de l'épargner, jurent qu'elle ne dirait rien, etc…

_Bien, dit joyeusement Shin, maintenant à table !

* * *

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent. Deux semaines durant lesquels Carla continuait à aller étudier à la bibliothèque du lycée. Et chaque soir, la jeune fille brune le rejoignait dans ce qui était devenu son sanctuaire. Un peu irrité dans un premier temps que quelqu'un ose troubler sa solitude, le vampire finit par ne plus remarquer la présence l'humaine. Il lui était presque reconnaissant pour son silence. Un soir cependant, quelque chose le troubla. Il n'aurait pas su dire quoi, mais il y avait comme un manque, une sensation de vide qui l'empêchait de se concentrer correctement sur son travail. Cela l'agaça au point que son stylo éclata dans sa main lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait raté le même exercice pour la deuxième fois, ce qui ne lui était encore jamais arrivé auparavant. Ce n'était qu'au moment de partir qu'il comprit enfin se qui cloché ce soir : la brune n'était pas venu.

Le lendemain soir, Carla était un peu tendu en entrant dans la bibliothèque. Cette fille avait quitté ses pensées lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, mais elle y était revenu tel un ras-de-marré dès qu'il avait franchi les portes de l'école quelques heures plus tôt. Pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Il aurait tué pour avoir la réponse à cette question qui tournait dans sa tête depuis un petit moment déjà. D'accord, il s'était habitué à sa présence, à son odeur oui il avait parfois apprécié son calme et sa tranquillité. Mais ce n'était qu'une humaine non d'un chien ! Rien de plus qu'une pauvre humaine à peine plus différente de celle don lui et son frère s'était nourrit il y a quelque jours. Et pourtant…

Tournant le coin de l'étagère qui dissimulait la table, il s'arrêta net. Elle était là. Il voulut retenir un soupir, mais se rendit alors compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer en entrant il y a quelque instant. Il reprit sa marche pour allait s'installer comme si de rien n'était. Il commença à travailler. Il pouvait prendre son temps, il n'avait qu'un devoir de géographie à rendre pour le lendemain. Se détendent, il recommença à respirer. Et se figea de nouveau, frappé par l'odeur du fer. Il se tourna lentement vers la brune. Les yeux dorés du vampire se fixèrent instantanément sur le poignet droit de l'humaine, qui était enveloppé dans un bandage. Carla se senti bouillir de l'intérieur. Il ne voyait toujours pas ses yeux, cachés par une mèche brune, mais le reste de son visage montré clairement qu'elle souffrait.

Une heure passa, et Carla n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis qu'il avait senti l'odeur du sang. Pour son malheur, la fille était droitière. Elle faisait de son mieux pour écrire correctement, mais elle avait de plus en plus mal. Pour finir, son stylo lui échappa et roula sur le sol. Elle se mit à genoux pour le ramasser, mais au même moment une main à la peau d'une extrême pâleur s'en saisi à sa place. Elle ne prit pas la peine de relever la tête, elle savait parfaitement qui se tenait devant elle. Elle resta là, comme pétrifier. Si Carla ne pouvait pas entendre le cœur de la brune battre un peu plus vite, ou s'il ne voyait pas ses tremblements, il aurait pu croire qu'elle était bel et bien devenue une statue.

Le vampire ne se vexa pas de cette réaction. Au contraire il aimé être craint. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille. Il plia un genou devant elle, puis passa doucement deux doigts sous son menton, la forçant gentiment à relever la tête. Pour la première fois les prunelles d'or du vampire rencontrèrent les orbes vertes de l'humaine. De magnifiques yeux verts sombres, comme Carla n'en avait jamais vu. Ou du moins il n'y avait jamais fait attention. S'il devait en décrire la nuance, il aurait dit que leurs verts étaient semblables à celui des aiguilles de pin.

_Bon… Bonsoir Car… Carla-sama…

_Tu vas bien ?

La voix du vampire était plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. L'habitude. La brunette ne souhaitait rien de plus que de lever et de recommencer ses devoirs, mais les yeux de Carla l'envoûtait autant que leur propriétaire l'effrayer. S'était comme un ensorcellement : elle aurait était incapable de regarder ailleurs même si va vie en dépendait.

_Oui… Je vais bien, merci.

_Je te crois pas, répondit-il en se saisissent de la main blésée.

Elle grimaça de douleur, un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de ses lèvres. Carla fronça les sourcils. Le bandage était mal mis, il masquait sa blessure plus qu'il ne la soulageait.

_Debout, commanda-t-il.

A peine esquissa-t-elle un mouvement pour se redresser qu'elle poigne d'acier la pris par l'épaule, la releva, et la poussa sur sa chaise. Carla posa le stylo sur la table, puis il se concentra sur le bandage.

_Ne bouge pas.

La jeune fille hocha la tête en réponse, trop intimidée pour parler. Carla retira entièrement la bande de tissu blanc tout en l'enroulant. La blessure qu'il masqué n'était vraiment pas belle à regarder. Un peu plus, et il aurait pu voir les os du poignet. La plaie était cependant bien nettoyer. Carla refit ensuite le bandage, en le serrant juste assez pour qu'elle puisse bouger sa main et ses doigts sans avoir mal.

_Merci.

Carla leva les yeux. Cette fille le craignait toujours, mais il y avait autre chose maintenant. Mais quoi ? Il n'en savait rien.

_ Dit-moi qui a fait ça.

_Hein ?

_Cette plaie est trop bien placée pour que ce soit le hasard. Un peu plus et tu perdais l'usage de ta main. Alors qui t'a fait ça ?

_Per… Personne… C'est moi qui… Le couteau m'a échappé quand j'ai fait la cuisine… Mes mains étaient humide…

_Hum… et c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas allé en cours hier soir ?

_Je… je…

Elle ne pouvait pas contenir ses larmes, qui s'écoulèrent doucement sur ses joues légèrement rosies par l'émotion. Carla les essuya avec son pouce, effleurant la peau fine comme si elle risquait de se briser au moindre contact. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait, la brune enveloppa la main de Carla dans sa main valide. Le vampire en ressenti la chaleur, la douceur de sa peau fine.

_Tu n'es pas une très bonne menteuse.

Il n'en fallu pas davantage pour qu'elle éclate en sanglot, enfouissant son visage contre le buste du vampire. Quelques instants choqué par cette réaction, il reprit vite ses esprits. Il resta silencieux, écoutant ses pleurs, passant machinalement une main dans les douce boucles brune. S'il avait l'air totalement impassible de l'extérieur, à l'intérieur s'était une véritable tempête. Le jeune homme ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi. D'habitude, il se moqué éperdument des personnes qui l'entouraient. Il ne se souciait que de lui et de son frère. Et pourtant, cette simple humaine, cette petite chose fragile qu'il pourrait si facilement réduire au néant… Elle avait envahi son espace, ses pensées, et il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça. Pire, il ne _voulait pas_ lutter.

Le son de la sonnerie l'arracha à ce conflit intérieur. Brisant leur douce étreinte, il retourna à sa place pour ranger ses affaires. De son côté, la jeune fille remit elle aussi son matériel dans son sac et quitta la pièce, tout en murmurent un autre ' _merci'_ que Carla n'aurait pas entendu s'il n'avait pas était un vampire.

* * *

Séchant rapidement ses larmes, la brunette se hâta de quitter le bâtiment. Une fois dans la rue, elle se dirigea vers un parc un peu plus loin. L'endroit n'était pas très bien éclairé, mais s'était un bon raccourcie pour rentrer chez elle. Tout en marchant, elle repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la bibliothèque. Au départ, elle s'était installée à cette table parce qu'elle était sûre que personne ne viendrait l'y prouver pour l'infortunée. Carla Tsukinami lui faisait peur, mais elle s'était dit qu'il ne la chasserait pas si elle le laissait tranquillement dans son coin. Et elle avait vu juste. Mais ce qui l'avait marqué en ce moment, c'était la gentillesse don il avait fait preuve ce soir. L'une de ses paroles en particulier.

Quand il avait dit ' _et c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas allé en cours hier soir_ _?_ '. Ses mots l'avaient profondément touchée, car cela prouvait qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que quelqu'un se soucierait d'elle, surtout pas Carla, le cœur de pierre comme certains l'appelaient dans son dos. Le bruit des pas devant elle la ramenèrent à la réalité. Un jeune homme d'environ une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux d'un brun si sombre qu'on aurait pu les croire noir, s'avançait droit sur elle.

_B… Ben… bredouilla-t-elle.

_Bonsoir ma beauté. Tu avais un peu de retard alors je suis venu te chercher.

_Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine, je finissais juste un devoir pour avoir plus de temps avec toi à la maison.

_Hum…

Le dénommé Ben s'arrêta devant elle, la fixant dans les yeux.

_Menteuse.

L'instant d'après, il lui donna une gifle si violente qu'elle roula au sol à un mètre de lui.

_Tu crois que je te connais pas assez sale petite salope ? Tu étais avec un autre mec, hein ?

_N… Non, tu te trompes…

_Ah ouai ? Alors c'est quoi cette odeur sur toi ? Tu vas me dire que tu n'étais pas dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Incapable de répondre, elle le regarda approcher, haletant en vain pour retrouvait une respiration normal.

_La petit leçon de l'autre jour t'as pas suffi, salle chienne ? Et bien on va régler ça…

Et il commença à la martelait de coups de plus en plus violents.

Un peu plus loin, dans l'ombre des feuillages, deux yeux d'or fixaient la scène avec une lueur meurtrière. Carla était dans un état de fureur qu'il n'avait eu qu'en de très rare occasion, et s'était il y a des années de cela. Il comprenait tout maintenant. Se cinglé était si possessif qu'il n'hésitait pas à mutiler sa compagne pour qu'elle n'appartienne qu'a lui. Le sang du vampire bouillonnait dans ses veines, cette vision lui rappelait trop celle de son père avec sa mère. Il était si furieux qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte de ce qu'il faisait. Oubliant tout le reste, il fit ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait jusqu'à maintenant. Quelque minutes plus tard, les cris enragés de l'humain étaient devenu un râle d'agoni.

* * *

_Bien, tout semble en ordre. Votre chien ne n'a rien à craindre mademoiselle. Ce n'était que de la légitime défense. Si vous voulais bien m'excuser quelques instants, je reviens tout de suite.

Sur ses mots, l'agent de police la laissa seule dans le bureau. Seule, si ce n'est l'énorme chien au magnifique pelage blanc, presque argenté, qui ne la quittait plus depuis qu'il avait tué Ben dans le parc. Surgissent des ténèbres, l'animal avait lacéré la gorge du jeune homme, lui arrachent la peau, labourent son torse de ses griffes. Il s'était acharné jusqu'à l'arriver de la patrouille de police, que des voisins du parc avaient appelé après avoir entendu des bruits de lutte. Ben était déjà mort, mais le chien s'était acharné sur sa dépouille avec une rage incontrôlable. Ce n'était qu'en entendant les sirènes et les cris des quatre policiers qu'il avait finalement abandonné le corps pour aller s'asseoir au côté de la fille. Tremblante et sous le choc, elle avait était incapable de parler correctement.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée au poste de police - et après avoir bus un bon chocolat chaud - qu'elle avait réussi a expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait cependant menti au sujet du chien, disant qu'il était à elle de crainte qu'il ne soit abattu. Elle lui devait la vie tout de même. Le bel animal se tenait assis à ses côtés. Il avait refusé de s'éloignait d'elle, grondent et montrant les crocs à chaque fois que quelqu'un approchait de trop près à son goût.

_Alors, nous disions donc… dit le policier en revenant dans le bureau, un tas de papier dans les mains.

_Si nous avons bien compris, votre petit ami vous a battu parce qu'il croyait que vous voyez un autre homme, c'est bien ça ?

_Oui monsieur.

_Et votre chien est intervenu pour vous défendre ?

_ Oui.

_ Bien, de ce côté-là, tout est clair. Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, ce n'était que de la légitime défense. Par contre, vous ne nous avais pas encore dit ou nous pouvions contacter vos parents.

_Ils sont mort dans un accident il y a maintenant deux ans.

_Ah, désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Et il n'y a personne d'autre ?

_Non, mon père était fils unique et ses parents sont morts avant ma naissance. Quant à ma mère, son père n'a jamais accepté que sa fille épouse un homme sans fortune. Il m'a renié à leur mort. Je n'avais que Ben.

' _Une bien triste histoire. Pauvre petite, dire que des personnes de ce genre existent encore de nos jours. C'est une honte.'_ Pensa l'homme tout en rédigeant sur son rapport.

_Si c'est tout, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. La soirée à était éprouvante, vous avez sans doute besoin de repos.

_Je vous remercie, dit-elle en se levant, le chien sur ses talons.

_Voulez-vous qu'une voiture vous raccompagne ?

_Non, merci beaucoup, mais ça va aller. Et puis mon chien n'aime pas trop ça, vos collègues peuvent en témoigné.

_J'en ai bien entendu parlé, c'est vrais. Ah, avant que je n'oublie, vous avais laissé tomber votre écharpe dans le parc. Bonne soirée tout de même, mademoiselle ..?

_Lyana. Merci, répondit-elle avant de quitter le bâtiment.

En vérité, elle n'avait jamais eu d'écharpe. Mais elle était tellement épuisée par les événements qu'elle n'y pensa pas.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle entra dans l'appartement qu'elle avait partagé avec Ben. Refermant le verrou de la porte derrière elle, Lyana alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, le visage dans les mains. Elle pleuré un peu trop à son goût ses dernier temps. Sentant que quelqu'un l'observait, elle releva la tête. C'était le chien blanc.

_Non attend, les chiens n'ont pas les yeux doré. Tu es un loup ?

Comme s'il la comprenait, l'animal hocha la tête. Lyana se mit à genoux devant lui, ses yeux verts pleins de larmes dans les prunelles dorée du loup blanc.

_Merci, lui dit-elle. Merci du fond du cœur. Sans toi c'est moi qui serais morte cette nuit.

Sa voix se brisa en sanglot. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou du loup, cachant son visage dans sa douce fourrure. L'animal ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il aimait l'odeur de Lyana. Elle finit par s'endormir, le dos contre le canapé, ses bras pendant toujours sur l'encolure du loup.

Sans jamais détacher son regard de la belle endormie, Carla reprit sa vraie forme. En tant que fondateur, il pouvait prendre l'apparent d'un loup, d'un serpent ou encore d'une chauve-souris. Mais il n'avait jamais utilisé aucune de ces formes jusqu'à cette nuit. C'est dire ce que cette fille lui faisait sans même en avoir conscience. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras, et l'allongea sur le canapé avec le plus grand soin. Elle tenait toujours sa précieuse écharpe, qu'elle serrait contre sa poitrine comme une petite fille l'aurait fait avec sa poupée. Il tendit la main pour la reprendre, mais arrêta son geste. Après tout, il pourrait la lui reprendre le lendemain soir à l'école, et puis il risquait de la réveiller.

* * *

Carla était assis à faire ses devoirs depuis maintenant une heure quand Lyana arriva enfin. S'il avait eu son écharpe, il se serait permis un sourire. Au lieu de cela, il continua à écrire. Lyana quant à elle avait déposé son sac à l'autre bout de la table, mais elle ne sorti pas ses affaires. Elle portée dans ses mains quelque chose qui ressemblait à un vêtement noir soigneusement plié.

_Carla-sama ?

Le vampire arrêta d'écrire, mais ne détacha pas ses yeux de son devoir.

_Oui ? demanda-t-il avec calme.

_Je crois que tu as laissé quelque chose chez moi hier soir.

Elle déposa l'écharpe devant lui, juste à côté de la feuille sur laquelle il écrivait.

_Alors tu sais.

C'était une constatation et non une question.

_Je l'ai deviné.

_Comment ?

_Tes yeux. J'ai réalisé que s'était les mêmes yeux que ceux du loup.

Carla se tourna vers l'humaine. Elle avait baissé son regard sur le sol à ses pieds, trop intimidé pour oser affronter ses prunelles d'or.

_Seulement comme ça ?

_Eh bien, j'ai aussi fait un drôle de rêve… Un instant il y avait le loup, et l'instant d'après c'était toi.

Carla se leva, la dominant de deux têtes. Elle lui semblait encore plus fragile que d'habitude. Elle était tellement vulnérable à côté de lui qu'elle en était adorable, mignonne même. Il ne se troubla même pas d'utilisé ses termes pour la décrire. Cela lui allait très bien.

_Et puis il y a l'écharpe bien sûr. Je ne connais personne d'autre qui est une écharpe noir avec des fleurs de lys accroché dessus.

Pour une raison qui échappé au vampire, la jeune fille semblait troublait. Mais pas par lui.

_Lyana.

Surprise d'entendre son nom, elle releva la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent immédiatement.

_Ou… oui ?

_Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui. L'appartement était celui de Ben. L'argent qu'il avait avancé pour la location me laisse encore deux jours, et après je devrais partir.

_Où ça ?

_Je n'en sais rien. En tout cas, je suis heureuse de t'avoir connu. Je ne dirais jamais rien à personne, tu as ma parole.

_Tu es donc venu pour me dire adieu ?

_Je n'ai pas le choix. Je gagne juste assez pour payer l'école, alors si je dois en plus trouver un logement...

Elle fut interrompue par deux mains d'aciers qui se plaquèrent sur ses deux épaules.

_Tu n'iras nulle part. Et tu n'auras plus à travailler non plus.

_Mais…

_Ce n'est pas la peine de discuter ou de trouver des excuses. Mais il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir.

Sur les derniers mots, il avait un peu plus ouvert la bouche, laissant volontairement apparaître ses crocs.

_Alors, ça veut dire que…

_Que dès ce soir, tu vivras sous mon toit, et que par conséquent tu vas vivre avec des vampires. Moi et mon frère.

Lyana resta bouche bée. Elle ne savait qu'une seule chose : il lui disait la vérité.

_Tu as peur ? demanda-t-il.

_Un peu…

_Tu ne risques rien. Personne ne te touchera plus jamais. J'en fais le serment.

Il la prit dans ses bras, la pressant tendrement contre lui. Répondent à son étreinte, Lyana enroula ses bras autour du cou du vampire.

Quand la sonnerie retentis ce soir-là, le couple nouvellement formé rejoignit Shin dans le hall d'entrée du lycée.

_Alors c'est toi qui as fait tourner la tête de mon grand frère ? demanda le cadet des fondateurs avec le sourire.

_Il faut croire que oui, répondit Lyana d'une petite voix.

_Ah, ah ! On va bien s'entendre !

_Shin, je te préviens…

_Du calme grand frère. Je ne la toucherai pas. Bon, si j'ai bien compris, je suis bon pour jouer au déménageur.

_Oh, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'affaire. Un grand sac devrait suffire.

_Ok, et pour les affaires de ton ex ?

_A la poubelle, répondirent Carla et Lyana en même temps.

_Ah, ah, ah, ah ! On peut dire que vous vous étiez destiné, tous les deux !

Sur ses mots, Shin sortit et prit la direction de l'ancien appartement de Lyana. Pendant ce temps, Carla conduisit sa compagne à sa nouvelle demeure. Elle n'avait jamais était aussi heureuse depuis la mort de ses parents.

* * *

_Voici ta chambre.

Lyana entra lentement dans la pièce. C'était une chambre spacieuse, au mur vert comme la mousse des arbres, meublé d'un bureau, d'une coiffeuse, une grande armoire, une petite table, un fauteuil, un lit à baldaquin et une table de chevet. Tous les meubles avaient l'air ancien, et tous faits dans un bois sombre. Le lit et le fauteuil était d'un vert légèrement plus sombre que celui des murs.

_Je me suis dit qu'elle métrait tes yeux en valeur, dit Carla.

Lyana se retourna vers la porte, là où il était resté.

_Elle est sublime, je l'adore ! déclara-t-elle en sourient.

Sans qu'elle ne l'ai vue bougé, elle le vis soudains à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

_Lyana…

_Oui ?

_Vient ici…

Ils s'étreignirent avec douceur et passion. Carla posa doucement ses lèvres sur le cou de sa bien-aimée.

_Tu veux ..?

_Seulement si tu es d'accord.

En réponse, Lyana écarta ses cheveux, lui donnant axé à son cou. Carla enfonça doucement ces crocs dans la chaire de l'humaine, et bu lentement, étant ainsi sûr de ne pas lui faire mal. La minute d'après, leurs lèvres se pressèrent dans un baisé qui n'était que tendresse.


End file.
